With you
by Kurai neko
Summary: Ikki x Hyoga – Hyoga ama a Ikki y aunque cree que es demasiado tarde, cada noche se acerca un poco más a él sin saber que Ikki deshace su mismo camino.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, o en vez de cascadas los personajes llorarían lágrimas.  
**Advertencias:** Shonen ai (_amor entre chicos_).  
**N/A:** El título original es "_... with you_". Este fic lo escribí para un intercambio de amigo invisible :3 Está dedicado a Cygnus Lucy con todo mi amol. Tiene una continuación llamada "_The path_".

**... with you.**

Un paso tras otro, eso era lo único en lo que se podía concentrar.  
No tenía nada más que hacer en aquel momento. Nada más en lo que pensar que no fuera el sonido de sus pies sobre el parqué del pasillo, nada más que el suave susurro que producía su calzado al rozar la madera.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos…  
Llegó al recodo del corredor y se quedó mirando la oscuridad que le esperaba allí delante. Como todas las otras veces volvió atrás.

Cuatro, cinco, seis…  
Paró en seco y miró otra vez en la misma dirección, esta vez a su espalda. Negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino hasta la siguiente esquina, doblando por ella.

Su mente en blanco siguió dejando a sus pies la tarea de llevarlo hasta su destino.  
No tardó en llegar hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta por inercia y entró con sigilo. Se echó en la cama sin mucho cuidado y se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba.

Bufó molesto cuando su cerebro decidió volver a funcionar, trayéndole recuerdos mal recibidos por su corazón.  
No era el primer intento de llegar a aquel destino que tenía lugar durante sus horas de insomnio. Aunque siempre se arrepentía a última hora y volvía por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.  
Aun así, cada día daba un paso más allá que la noche anterior.

«_A esta marcha llegaré cuando tenga cincuenta años…_»

Retiró su cabello claro hacia arriba, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza después.  
Su pie se movía inquieto, manifestando la ansiedad que llevaba dentro y que sólo se dejaba ver cuando no le acompañaba nadie.  
Había transcurrido casi un año desde 'el incidente'. De hecho, esa misma noche hacía once meses, tres semanas y cuatro días desde que sucedió.

«_… oh. Genial._» pensó el ruso con pesadez «_Llevo la cuenta._»

Rodó los ojos con sarcasmo hacia si mismo, dejándolos en blanco por un momento.  
Se suponía que el menos afectado por todo aquello era él, ¿no?

—Pues no —pronunció murmurando—. Que asco…

La comisura derecha de sus labios subió, enfatizando sus palabras.  
Paró todo movimiento durante unos segundos y luego se removió para mejorar su postura. Las sábanas se retorcieron bajo de él, adaptándose a su cuerpo.  
De todas formas, había sido él quien había rechazado al otro. De todas formas, Ikki nunca fue en serio.  
De todas formas… no tenía razón ni motivo para estar pensando en aquella noche a todas horas.

A él no le gustaba Ikki.

¿…verdad?

Frunció el ceño y volvió a agitar su pie, esta vez con más velocidad.  
Siempre que surgía ese interrogante se quedaba en blanco. Simplemente no tenía nada coherente con que responder. Su mente no era capaz de crear una respuesta definida a la pregunta con el colapso neuronal que producía el sólo pensar como contestarla.

Se obligó a aquietarse.  
Era conocida su habilidad para esconder sus sentimientos, o más bien su poca destreza para hacerlos notar. Tranquilizarse era algo que sabía muy bien como hacer.

Cerró los ojos y acalló sus pensamientos, dejando que predominara el recuerdo del horizonte nevado de Siberia. Siempre funcionaba.  
Su respiración se volvió regular, casi parecía dormido.

«_Demasiado tiempo…_»

Demasiado.  
¿Cuánto llevaba sabiendo algo a lo que no quería ponerle nombre ni forma definida? ¿Cuánto esperando por otro movimiento del atrevido Fénix?

Fue él quien no quiso darle una oportunidad.  
'No, no quiero enamorarme.' Fue lo que se dijo en aquel momento. 'Este mundo siempre va a romperte el corazón.'

¿Cuándo había cambiado de parecer?  
Seguía pensando que le volverían a romper el corazón, era una idea de la que no se podía desprender desde que murió su madre.  
Simplemente se había vuelto algo catastrofista. Pero tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con su pesimismo.

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la puerta, encarando la pared.  
Era algo extraño. Nunca se pudieron considerar amigos, pero antes de 'eso' habían empezado a tolerarse mutuamente. Shun se sentía orgulloso de verlos vivir en la misma casa sin que ésta sufriera las consecuencias de algún desastre por causa de sus genios enfrentados. Incluso se podía considerar el uso de la palabra 'convivenvia' para referirse a ellos dos.

Pestañeó, inquieto por alguna cosa.

«_Como sea._»

Aunque seguía pensando que lo más extraño de todo era el vacío que había sentido después de 'aquello'.  
Podía jurar que había notado como Ikki se retiraba poco a poco de su vida, como dejaba paso a paso a aquella sensación de agobio, a aquel nudo en la boca del estómago.

¿Cómo podía echar tanto en falta algo que nunca notó?

«_Si no me hubieras dicho nada..._» pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior «_Pero los 'quizá' no sirven para nada. No se puede cambiar ¿verdad?_»

Soltó su labio poco a poco, dejando que se formara una sonrisa melancólica en su boca. Una de las que nunca dejaba ver a nadie.

«_Algún día…_» se dijo a si mismo mientras se acomodaba para intentar dormir «_Algún día llegaré a tú puerta._»

Bostezó silenciosamente, empezando a amodorrarse.

«_Y ese día te diré que te echo de menos._»

Sus sentidos empezaban a dormirse con él, quedándose absorto en si mismo, preparándose para una pequeña siesta hasta el amanecer.  
_  
_«_Que ahora quiero enamorarme de ti._»

Su cuerpo se destensó por completo, manifestando su estado. Se había quedado completamente dormido en pocos minutos.  
El cansancio físico que tenía era casi nulo, pero el psíquico ya era otro cantar. Por eso no había oído la puerta abrirse.  
Y como todas las noches desde hacía once meses, dos semanas y cuatro días una figura entró furtivamente en su habitación.

Se movió como un gato, silencioso y elegante. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició la rubia cabellera con cuidado de no despertarlo.

—¿Cuándo llegarás a mi puerta? —preguntó una voz baja, tanto en tono como en volumen— Pequeño idiota…

El hombre se inclinó sobre Hyoga, dejando un beso en su mejilla, aspirando su aroma.

—Ikki… —pronunció aquel en sueños, removiéndose.

El moreno sonrió al oír su nombre escapar de los labios sonrosados del menor.

—Te estoy esperando aquí —habló despacio sobre su oído— …contigo.

**-FIN-**


End file.
